


To Live is to Fly

by alexcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hair, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about soft hair, reluctant men and sweet love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

To Live is to Fly 

*  
 _The choice is yours to make  
And time is yours to take  
Some dive into the sea  
Some toil upon the stone  
~ Townes Van Zandt_

*

Part One 

Tony Stark had pretty much anything he wanted in life. He was a superhero, had millions and millions of dollars and the love of his life, Pepper Potts. He was as happy as he’d ever been. Life was good. 

So why the hell did he keep thinking about that walking anachronism all the time? When he was doing nothing and should have been thinking new and brilliant ideas, he found himself thinking about the loud arguments that he’d had with Rogers on the Helicarrier. Or about Rogers all dirty and bloody after the Battle of New York. Or Rogers’ lecture on being a soldier. 

He’d despised the man, considered him a sanctimonious prude. 

When Loki’s men had blasted the ship, he’d found out different. 

Rogers had gone outside with him to try and make some repairs, to get the engine going again. Both of them had nearly been killed but Rogers had not left his post, had stuck it out until Tony got clear of the huge blades that powered the engine. 

After things were done and he’d gone home, Tony put him out of his mind. 

Or tried to. 

Two nights ago, he’d dreamed that he was smelling Rogers’ hair, for God’s sake. It smelled clean and wholesome, like he’d smelled when he was a boy and just out of the tub. He’d awakened feeling sad for his own lost innocence, for his childhood. 

And with an ache to touch that blond hair, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. 

Jesus! What was the matter with him? 

He had Pepper and she was hot _and_ brainy! 

Hell, Rogers would pee his pants if he knew what Tony was - had been - thinking about him. Had Rogers ever kissed a man? Hell, he wondered if Rogers had ever even kissed a girl. 

He closed his eyes for second to clear his head and – 

FUCK!

For just a second and without him even knowing it was going to happen, he’d thought about kissing Rogers, about touching his big, hard arms, about - 

Hell no! He was not going there. Not ever. No! 

His hand came almost unbidden to his lips. Would he taste like bubblegum? Goodness? 

His phone buzzed and thoughts of Steve Rogers got tabled when Pepper asked him if he wanted to go out to dinner instead of eating in. He hurried to agree that it was a great idea. 

“Are you okay, Tony?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You sound odd.” 

“I am odd but there’s nothing wrong with me.”

She couldn’t argue with that. 

*

Dinner was quiet, which was certainly unusual. Tony knew he usually chattered all the time at a mile a minute. But he said little. Dinner was good and Pepper was gorgeous as always. When they’d gotten home, he was ready for bed. For sleep. Which was also unusual. Tony’s mind ran as fast as his mouth and he always had trouble shutting down and going to sleep. 

He didn’t go to sleep though. 

His mind went to places it should never go and he got up at four in the morning and called Natasha Romanov. 

“I need to get in touch with Cap.”

Natasha said nothing for a moment. “Steve?” She sounded as if she couldn’t understand who he meant. 

“Is there another one?”

He could almost hear her shrug. She gave him a phone number. 

He punched in the numbers and before anyone answered, he ended the call. His phone buzzed almost immediately. He answered. 

“Who is this?” It was Rogers. Who the hell knew he knew how to call back a number? 

“Hello, Rogers. Stark here.” 

“Tony?”

“I’d ask how many you know but you knew my dad as well. That’s kinda freaky.”

“I was getting ready to go out for a run. What can I do for you?” 

Tony said the first thing that popped into his head. “I’m coming to DC and thought we could grab a bite while I’m there.” 

“Uh, sure, okay. Call me when you get in then.” 

“Will do.”

They hung up. 

*

Tony had to make up all sorts of reasons to go to Washington. He had to make up reasons that Pepper couldn’t go with him. That one was easy; Stark Industries would shut down without her there. 

He called Steve when he got in and arranged dinner at an old fashioned diner he’d eaten at a long time ago. The place was old and rather beat up but it was on the National Historic Register and the food was great. 

“Why did you choose this place?” Rogers asked as they settled in with burgers and fries.

“I ate here once and thought you might like it.”

“You strike me as the Shawarma type,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“I thought this might remind you of your time.”

Steve smiled, that million watt Captain America smile, and Tony felt it low in his body, low enough that he didn’t want to think about it. “Thanks. It kinda does remind me of a diner I used to eat at with Bucky. I usually managed to get beat up before I ever finished a meal.”

“I can’t imagine you a 90 pound weakling,” Tony said as he stuffed fries into his mouth. 

“I was tiny and managed to always get in trouble.”

“Couldn’t keep your mouth shut any more then than you can now?”

“Nope. When I got changed, I had the muscle to put behind my mouth _and_ my convictions and I no longer had to take any crap from bullies, even Nazi ones.” 

“I was bullied a bit too.” 

“Is that why you’re such a smartass?” 

Tony might have gotten mad but Steve was right. 

“Of course.”

Tony talked nervously all through dinner but Steve didn’t seem to notice much. He talked a lot too. Finally dinner was done and it was time to – what? 

“Wanna grab a beer?” Tony finally managed. 

“I got beer in my icebox.” 

Tony smiled at the old fashioned word. He nodded and they rose and left. When Tony went to pay, Steve handed him the amount of his own meal. “I’ll wait outside.”

They got a taxi to Steve’s little place, Tony followed him and watched him unlock both locks. Steve opened the door and let Tony go in first. 

“How about that beer?” Steve asked.

In moments, they were both sitting on the sofa, beer in hand.

Tony realized that he was thinking about that hair again. Before he lost his nerve, he asked Steve a question. 

“Is your hair as soft as it looks?”

Rogers’ eyes widened. “Uh, I . . . it . . . I never thought about it.” 

Tony touched it. It _was_ as soft as it looked. He let his hand linger for a second too long. 

“Well, is it?” Rogers’ voice was deeper, warmer. 

“Is it what?” 

“Soft?”

“Yes. Yes it is.” He pulled his hand back and sat up straight, hoping that Rogers didn’t look down. “I guess I’d better be going.”

“When is your meeting tomorrow?” Rogers asked.

For a moment, Stark had no idea what he meant then it hit him. 

“First thing in the morning then I’ll catch a plane back.”

“Got a place to stay? You can bunk here.”

‘Yeah and end up naked in your bed or worse, not naked and completely humiliated,’ Tony thought to himself. 

“I’ll get a room.” 

But Rogers insisted and they settled on the sofa with more beer. There was a baseball game on television. It was oddly calming as Tony watched Steve watch the game. 

“Ever go see the Dodgers?” Steve asked. 

“Not ever been a big sports fan.”

“I used to go see them in Brooklyn.”

“I keep forgetting you’re older than dirt,” Stark said with a laugh. 

Next thing he knew it was early morning and Rogers was calling his name. 

“Stark! Wake up. Time for that meeting.” 

He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He had a blanket over him and his shoes were beside the sofa. 

“I’m up. What time is it?” 

“5 am. Time for my run.” 

“I’d better get going too.”

“I’m off then. Let yourself out. There are some towels laid out for you,” Rogers said as he tied his shoes.

And he was gone. 

Tony showered, using the same soap and shampoo that Rogers used, then he called a cab and headed to the airport and back home to Pepper. 

*

After dinner that evening, he went to his workshop. 

“JARVIS?” 

“Yes?” 

“I went to DC just to touch Captain America’s hair. Does that make me weird?”

“Yes, sir. I believe it does.” 

“Why did I do it?”

“It would seem you have a crush on Mr. Rogers.” 

“That sounds sick.” He laughed out loud, thinking of Fred Rogers and his neighborhood. “So what should I do?” 

“Ah, that is up to you, I believe. Entirely up to you.”


	2. Part Two

To Live is to Fly   
*

_The choice is yours to make  
And time is yours to take  
Some dive into the sea  
Some toil upon the stone  
~ Townes Van Zandt_  
*

Part Two

Steve had no real idea what _that_ was all about, but it left him feeling unsettled and lonely. Stark had never liked him much, though after the Battle of New York he did seem to respect him a bit more than before.

He’d thought Stark might actually kiss him there for a second. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wasn’t exactly filled with experience in the romance or sex department; there had never been much time for it. Not that he hadn’t spent lots of time thinking about it, especially about Agent Carter. He’d never even thought about it with a man. 

But Stark had his interest. 

He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out funny when Stark felt of his hair but he hadn’t considered that Stark’s touch might affect him much farther down. The whole thing was – 

What?

Erotic. That was the word. That caress and the way Tony’s eyes had gone all dark and soft for a second. It was erotic. 

He got hard just thinking about it. 

What was there to do? It was likely that Stark was just doing it to settle a silly bet or some nonsense like that. There was nothing _to_ do then, was there? 

He was sitting right where he’d been only a few hours earlier with Stark. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He’d just forget about it for now. 

*

Things got busy for Steve. He began training more seriously as well as studying the world he now lived in, the history and culture he’d missed in his long sleep in the ice. He worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. as well, recounting as many things as he could remember about his time with Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark. He tracked down Peggy Carter and found her elderly but still alive. He visited her when he could. 

But he didn’t ever quite forget his odd encounter with Tony Stark. 

And he dreamed of Stark, steamy dreams of tangled limbs and wet kisses. These inevitably left him to awaken in a bed with damp sheets and a wet spot somewhere beneath him. 

He made sure to wash his own sheets, though S.H.I.E.L.D. actually had a cleaning and laundry service that he was able to use. He hid the dirty sheets and sneaked out to a laundromat and washed them himself. 

He didn’t see or hear from Stark for quite a long time until the news broke about Stark’s home being destroyed and Stark going missing. No one at S.H.I.E.L.D. could or would tell him what was going on until he heard from someone that Tony was finally back home. 

He called Natasha. 

“You have Stark’s number?” 

She snorted on the other end of the phone. “You know, Stark called me once and asked for your number. Something about lunch. Did he call you?”

Steve’s heart pounded at her words. 

“Well, did he?” she asked. 

“Yes. Yes, he did. We had dinner when he was here on business.” 

“Oh. Okay.” She gave him the number and added. “You two need to get a room, Rogers.” 

She was already gone by the time he thought of something to say. 

He called Stark.

“Yeah?” Stark certainly didn’t sound any different. 

“It’s Steve.” He paused. “Steve Rogers.”

“I got that part.”

“How are you?” 

“Um, I’m different.” 

“Different how?” 

“Found out some things about myself.”

“Such as?”

“The man makes the suit.” 

Steve smiled to himself. “I could have told you that one, Stark.” 

“Come see me? Or shall I come to you?” 

Steve was surprised. “Come here.” 

“I’ll be there in, um, what time is it there?”

“Seven am.” 

“I’ll see you after work. I’ll come to you.” 

Steve was useless all day. His skin felt hot, his hands were clammy. He couldn’t concentrate. And he got a huge hard on in the cafeteria. And had to sit there and think of baseball statistics forever before it finally went away. 

When Steve stepped out of the building into the afternoon sun, Stark rose from a bench at the bus stop near the building. He waved at Steve. 

Steve forced himself to walk slowly over to where Stark waited for him. Tony looked good, a little thinner though. 

“How are you? I couldn’t get any real information out of anyone,” Rogers blurted nervously. 

“I had the shrapnel and the case removed. My chest just has me in it now.”

“How does it feel?” 

“It was odd at first but now, I hardly notice it.” Stark pulled up his shirt. There was a scar but not a very bad one. He almost reached out to touch it but thought better of it at the last minute. 

“Oh, I got us a car.” He motioned to a modest (for DC anyway) limo sitting by the curb. Steve, struck speechless, got in with Tony. Tony gave the driver Steve’s address and pushed a button, raising an opaque glass barrier between them and the driver. 

Then he turned to Steve. “How are you, Cap?” 

“The same. Why are you here?”

Stark looked away and back. “Well, it’s this way. I have thought about you every day since the last time I saw you. I don’t know why. No fucking idea but there it is. I am obsessed.”

“I am too then.”

“Shit. I was hoping you’d tell me I was full of shit and to go the hell home.” 

“You’re full of shit. Go home,” Steve said. 

“Too late now.” 

“When you think of me, what do you think about?” Steve ventured, hoping he had somehow misread things. 

“Really? Going to the symphony? The ballpark? I think about us naked and tangled up together in your bed, kissing and touching each other’s naughty parts. You?” 

“Pretty much the same,” Rogers admitted. 

“Shall we then?” Stark asked and Steve saw the yearning he’d felt and hadn’t known what to do about reflected in Stark’s face. 

“Hell, yes,” Steve whispered as he pulled the other man into his arms and kissed him, pouring all his own longing into a kiss that lasted until they both had to stop to breathe.

*

Several hours later, they were eating sandwiches and drinking beer in Steve Rogers’ bed. 

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Stark asked. 

“Because you’re an ass most of the time,” Rogers answered without missing a beat.

“You gonna start that again?” 

“Didn’t want you to get too cocky.”

“That train left the station.” 

“Your dad was an arrogant ass sometimes too. He kept dating my Agent Carter, stealing her away with all his money and coolness.” 

“So you seduced me for revenge?” Stark was laughing hard by now.

“Yep, that’s it. I’ve held a grudge for seventy years.”

Stark set his beer and sandwich on the small nightstand, then took Steve’s away and put them on the nightstand as well. He gently pushed Rogers down onto the bed and moved over him. “Well, then, take it all out on me.” He kissed Steve once, then couldn’t manage to hold back the moan that slipped out when Steve flipped him over and pinned him to the bed. 

“I plan to, Stark. I plan to.”

~end~


End file.
